


[Fanvid] (no) love for the wicked

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Fanvids, Magic, Romance, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Dark fantasy AU with witch!Eleanor
Relationships: Eleanor Guthrie/Woodes Rogers
Kudos: 1





	[Fanvid] (no) love for the wicked




End file.
